


Come Over

by Oppaihun



Category: AOMG, Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: Accidental Mating, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, brief mention of mpreg but its in the notes so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppaihun/pseuds/Oppaihun
Summary: Sunghwa calls up Kiseok while he's in heat. Kiseok basically makes a B-line for his place from the airport. Things ensue.





	Come Over

  
“Come over, I need you.” Had become a normal phrase between the pair of friends, to the point either of them could read it and instantly feel the desire pooling in their stomachs. It had started because of work, Sunghwa producing music while Kiseok performed it. It slowly moved to a comfortable friendship, the Alpha gaining Sunghwa’s absolute trust and Kiseok not wanting to betray that.

  
Then there was the incident, Seunghwa had started new blockers for his heats, supposed to make them less severe and also keep them in control with their timing. Well, he miscounted, and the cycle came a full two days earlier than he had expected. Of everyone else in the studio, Simon noticed first, walking into Gray Ground and the scent of his slick blowing up in his nose. He stumbled back. Poor Seunghwa was already sweating and panting up a storm, so Kiseok took him home to rest.

  
When they made it to his place, Sunghwa was already wobbling at the knees. In fact, Kiseok drug him the last few steps inside. He intended only keeping all his actions innocent, just taking care that he got inside without someone taking advantage or before he passed out. He brought the Omega into his arms, carrying him off to bed. Sunghwa had already begun to give into desire and instinct, simple thank yous had turned into pleads for his full attention.

  
Long story short, Kiseok called in as well and made sure to take extra care of his friend who needed him. After that, they became the only ones the other would trust with their sexual well-being.

 

* * *

 

  
Flash forward about a year into their “arrangement,” Kiseok is now excitedly turning his phone back off of airplane mode after landing into Seoul, having finished up some things in the states. He’s noticed in the past few days that Sunghwa’s been quiet, having not messaged him, and first figures that it’s because he’s hard at work, which is fine. So he shoots the simple message, asking if he’d like to meet at their favorite place to eat. But instead, he gets a call.

  
“Ah Sunghwa, just the man I wanted to talk to!” He spoke with a bit of cheer, not wanting to admit the time difference had recently started messing with him. All he hears when he listens in is the younger panting heavily. “Kiseok... “ He whispers into the phone. “Something’s not right with my suppressants.” Oh god, the poor thing already sounds exhausted, most likely on the verge of tears. He wasn’t overly emotional during his heats, but like many Omegas he knew, he felt his emotions were easier to sway.

  
The elder excuses himself, walking well out of earshot. “Sunghwa, when did this start?” There’s a long pause and for a moment he’s convinced he’s managed to fall asleep on the phone. “Uh...What’s today? I can’t remember---” He whines into the receiver; Kiseok can practically see his upset expression. “It’s Thursday, what day did the heat start?”

  
“Saturday,” Sunghwa whispers. “Yes. Saturday… Cause I was home.” He pants and squelching sounds filled the Alpha’s ear. He’s at the height of his heat, and if the suppressants aren’t working, it’s more intense. God, he feels bad now, so he tells him to hold on as he gathers his things and tells the others he’s getting a cab, he’s not going to let his closest friend suffer like this, especially now that he can fucking hear him fingering himself. He climbs in the first available cab, spitting out the address. “I need you to listen, alright? I’m on my way right now, it shouldn’t be that long. Key still in the usual place?” “Yes.” Sunghwa pants, filling his ear with soft moans, good god he’s gonna pop his knot right here in the cab.

  
“I’ll be there soon, just stay in bed, alright?” He feels his cheeks warm up as the driver flashes him a glance through the mirror. “Friend’s pretty sick, I’ll pay more if you can make it quick.” He whispers, gaining a nod. “Okay, I’ll see you real soon.” He hears him mumble a goodbye and promptly hangs up the phone.

  
The ride feels like it’s taken forever, but the second he gets out he’s scrambling to pay, get his luggage and get out of the car. The Alpha’s running up the stairs, fiddling with the hidden key and as soon as the door opens and the filters aren’t holding any scents back, his nostrils flare and his pupils blow. He’s frozen for a second, yanking the door behind him and throwing his suitcase to the side with his shoes. “Sunghwa~” He calls out, met with a whimper as he walks into the Omega’s bedroom. God is this a sight. The producer’s fully naked on an almost soaking wet bed, he knuckles deep in his own ass and turned over, as if inviting the Alpha. “Kiseok please--” He chokes on a sob as he finally sets his eyes on him, and the rapper rips his own clothes off right there. “I’m so sorry,” Kiseok whispers and climbs on the bed behind him.

  
“I’m sorry I left when this happened, baby.” He whispers, caressing the younger’s back side. “I’m so sorry you’ve had to deal with this alone. I’m here now, I’ll take care of it.” Kiseok coos and places firm hands on the younger’s hips. “Let me, baby.” His hands are gentle, even more so when he touches his wrist to pull his hand away from his leaking hole. As an act of submission, Sunghwa pulls his fingers out, whining as he spreads his legs. He would absolutely love to roll over and show his belly and bare his neck, but with him this close, he can’t bring himself to move.

  
And it’s a damn good thing he didn’t because as soon as his hand is clear, it’s replaced by Kiseok’s tongue. Licking up his slick hungrily, slurping him up, and plunging inside to twist and curl like he loves. Sunghwa cries out, face falling down on the bed. As if in a dream, the elder’s hand also slides between his plush thighs and starts to jerk him off. The Omega shakes under him, thrusting into his hand and pushing back onto his tongue. With everything that’s pent up over the week, Sunghwa’s crying out and cumming into his hand, hole fluttering around the elder’s tongue. “Oh god, Alpha!” He sobs and takes fistfuls of the bed covers.

  
They’re far from done, they both know that. But with the edge taken off, Kiseok pulls away and makes a bolt for the kitchen. From his disheveled state, he’s unsure if Sunghwa’s been in a proper state of mind to take care of himself. He pours him a large glass from his filter pitcher and returns to his side, coaxing his fingers through his damp hair. His eyes flicker open, crawling closer to him while Kiseok helps him drink. “There you go. Easy, baby.” He coos to the younger, setting the glass away when he’s finished and can smell the need returning to him, by far the most intense his scent has ever been. “Fuck, are you sure you’re okay?”

  
Sunghwa his eyes, and pupils are blown wide and almost look solid black. “Kiseok..” He whines, baring his neck to him. “Please, please.” Without hesitation, they lock their lips together in a deep kiss. Sunghwa moans as he tasted himself on the elder's tongue, his shaking hand pulling the elder on the bed. Instinct is pushing up in their throats, and they both want to give in and let it take over; Sunghwa mostly wants to be knotted, due to the hormone controlling properties of a good round. He rolls, belly exposed, and Kiseok follows to bracket himself over the other. While his lips may be rough against the other’s, his hands are extremely soft, stroking over his arms, his stomach and finally his hips.

  
He’s about to explode, his cock stiff and purpling at the head. “Turn on your side.” He orders in a low voice, and Sunghwa feels dizzy as he complies. Kiseok lays beside him, pressing sweeter kisses onto his neck and shoulder. “This will be easier for you.” He lingers up at his ear, rolling his earlobe between his teeth. Sunghwa shivers and loops his arm around Kiseok’s, grabbing his forearm as he presses back. As a sort of compromise, he slips his arm under the Omega’s head, letting him rest there and hold his hand while the other hoists up his leg. The excitement causes Sunghwa to release more slick, dripping down his ass.

  
He knows he’s ready, he fucking heard him on the phone and slips inside him with no issue whatsoever. Still, he stills, awaiting him to say it’s okay. “Oh god yes--” The Omega pants and clings onto his hand, and in a matter of seconds he’s nodding. “Kiseok.” He moans and reaches back, grabbing the elder by the hip. He moves, starting gently and gradually working into a harder pace, Sunghwa moaning beautifully as he held onto him.

  
The begging, tiny pleas are all he can hear, mixed with his voice. Kiseok feels more and more like the animal he is, growling into the other’s ear to make him shudder back against him. Making use of their position, he started pistoning into him quickly, building up as they both moaned out. Kiseok presses his lips onto Sunghwa’s jaw, the younger starting to pant as he leaned his head back. Both of them feel like their heads are spinning, the elder growing more guttural in sounds while the other sounds like he’s singing.

  
“Kiseok!” He cries out, shaking in his arms as the Alpha’s knot expands, catching his rim every now and then. “Yes. Yes!” Sunghwa pants, begging the elder to knot him, he needs his knot. Just as it slips in, swelling and staying lodged inside the Omega, he cums, painting his stomach and the bed sheets white. Kiseok grinds, moaning as he leans into the curve of his neck and cums.

  
But before he realizes it, it’s already too late. In the heat of the moment, Kiseok has bitten down into the Omega’s neck, coming to the realization when he tastes the hormone-rich blood hit his tongue. He got swept up and marked them as mates.

  
Sunghwa lays there beside him, face stained with tears from the endless pleasure he felt. He’s trembling so hard that Kiseok’s unsure he’s fully there until he whispers. “Y-You… Did you just---” A tentative hand comes up to the area, confirming his thoughts, feeling ridged teeth marks in his skin, fresh blood on his fingers as the feeling of being marked releases something inside him. He gasps for breath, turning his head back to see Kiseok’s as shocked as he is. “You marked me.” There’s a whine in his voice- Kiseok’s sure he’s going to bust into tears at any moment.

  
“Oh god, I am so sorry.” The Alpha gasps; his instincts make him want to feel proud even as guilt for the action floods into his brain. He starts kissing the Omega’s sweaty skin. His scents already there, lingering on Sunghwa, but it’s now a world of difference now that he’s marked. “Sunghwa--”

  
“You marked me.” He repeats, eyes wide. He can smell the guilt in Kiseok, he knows this isn’t the worst thing that could happen, but it’ll take a bit to process. Kiseok lays his leg back down, holding around his waist gently. Everything he does is gentle. Oh god, he just realized the major issue. Not only have they mated now, his suppressants are off, and they didn’t use a condom. “Sunghwa, do you want me to leave after it goes down? I shouldn’t have done that---”

  
There’s a long silence, and in that moment, Sunghwa starts to calm down. At least his trembling and what not has calmed. “Y-You can leave.” He nods, curling up as best as he can giving the current situation. Kiseok nods and lays there, going a bit quiet. “Before I do, would it be okay if I cleaned you up and all? I don’t wanna leave you like this, sleeping in your own slick, sweat, and cum.” Another pause.

  
“Yes.” The Omega whispers as he closes his eyes. He’s not mad, he doesn’t scent it on him. Kiseok respects the fact, laying as still and as quiet as possible.

  
Sunghwa’s going through it all, trying to make it all make sense. His thoughts are so overwhelming that he doesn't realize enough time has passed for the Alpha’s knot to go down and is shaken out of his bubble of thought as he pulls out and he feels his cum rush out of him. He shivers, curling up as Kiseok walks around the bed and into the bathroom beside Sunghwa's room. Faintly, he can hear the bath start up, and soon the other returns, first taking a warm washcloth to him before picking him up.

That's grounding, it's not a new thing, they've done this before…. But it feels new, like the first time all over again.

  
Being mated to your best friend. To a best friend, who you may be developing feelings for. Someone who can fuck you silly one evening and get piss drunk beside you on the couch the next. Maybe this won't be so bad, they've seen and known a lot about each other. With Kiseok trying to steady himself and back off of the bed, the Omega nuzzles against the Alpha's chest. “I take it back. Don't leave, we need to talk about this. And… And I really need you.”

  
The Alpha’s shoulders seem to sag with relief, pressing their heads together. “Alright. We can do that.” His low voice rumbles as he carries him to the bathtub, setting him in and pushing his sweaty hair off his face. “Do you need help in here, or would you rather me clean up the bed?” Instead, they settle into their spots, he in the warm water that threatened to lull his exhausted body to sleep, and his new mate beside the tub. They spend a long time talking, trying to figure everything out. How would this affect their relationship, their friendship? Can they coexist as mates? The discussion lasts as until Sunghwa’s shivering in the cold water, fingers and toes pruned up. After that, he stays in the bathroom for Kiseok to clean the bed enough for them to curl up, and soon he’s carried off to do just that.

  
Staring up at the elder, Sunghwa feels that everything just clicked in a nice way. Yeah, this will be just fine. In fact, finding something normal within this new arrangement falls into place quickly, the need to be near each other only seeming to magnify. And just as a sense of normalcy seems to return, both moved into a new apartment and pleased with a new sort of new life, it comes back down.

Well, in Sunghwa’s mind it does.

**Author's Note:**

> My original plan was for Come Over to be a two part fic, considering the contents towards the end. While I had some fantastic ideas for the second part, I just couldn't find a way to tie it all together like I wanted. Maybe in the future the second part will be written, but I have to talk about the plans.
> 
> So basically, resulting from the mating and the suppressant issues, Sunghwa would become pregnant. He spends most of the first trimester (up until about ten weeks) trying to figure what to do and how to tell Kiseok, which he just leaves a sonogram on his pillow and pretends to be asleep. Also throughout everything, if his mate isn't with him, Hyukwoo is. Anyway the pup is born, she's a beta and they named her Jung Jihwa. Her favorite people other than her parents are Hyukwoo, Chase, and Jay (she especially likes coloring in Jay's tattoos like he literally keeps a cup of kids markers just for her). Her favorite thing is taking Jukyung's collection of ducks home for "sleepovers." Jihwa is also the reason her parent's would no longer use any sort of fingerprint ID for phones or tablets. She's a smart girl and will run up their data plan in order to watch cartoons on YouTube.


End file.
